The DES induced immunosuppression has been described in the previous annual report. We are presently examining the mechanisms of DES-induced immunosuppression at the cellular and molecular levels by examining suppressor substance produced by macrophages of DES treated animals and various changes in macrophage enzymes and alterations in metabolic pathways.